


It's a trust issue

by KuanYin



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Banter, Birthday, Developing Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuanYin/pseuds/KuanYin
Summary: Strike placed a lot of emphasis on people knowing each others passcode for mobile phones.  He wondered if Matt had Robin's mobile phone code this being intimate.  Not sure which book - might have been COE.   This is another tiny step in the right direction of stepping over the platonic line.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	It's a trust issue

Robin and Strike were driving across London to visit a possible client when Robin’s phone buzzed.

“Get that will you?” asked Robin. Strike picked up the phone and looked questioningly at Robin. It was locked. She grinned at him. “The pass key is 4 numbers, two to do with you and two to do with me” she teased.

Strike smiled, enjoying the banter. He tapped in 2309, then 0923 and the phone opened up. “Very good” she said laughing. “Clearly the second best detective in London!”

Strike gave her a mock disapproving look. “It’s Ilsa – she wants to know if you want to go round for dinner on Friday.”

“Are you going?”

“Not invited so far.”

“Reply yes” said Robin “sounds good – say I’ll bring wine.” Strike tapped away and pressed send.

“I’ve said: Yes – that would be great, I’ll bring wine – hope you are inviting my handsome intelligent partner.”

Robin turned in shock – “You did NOT! Tell me you didn’t say that you absolute bugger.” Strike dissolved into laughter. “No – I stopped at the bringing wine bit.”

“Total bugger, honestly. You really wound me up there.”

They sat in silence for a while enjoying the moment when Strike spoke.

“My passkey is 2309, by the way.”


End file.
